The present invention relates to a rear bumper structure for a vehicle.
Conventionally, some vehicles are known in which there is provided a mechanism for moving an entire rear bumper downward as a lift gate opens to provide a wider opening formed at a rear of the vehicle (for example, see European Patent Publication No. 0745516). Further, other vehicles are also known in which there is provided a mechanism for moving only part of the rear bumper downward instead of the entire rear bumper for the same purpose (for example, see UK Patent Publication No. 2141978).
In the event that the mechanism for moving the entire or part of the rear bumper downward is used, it is necessary to provide the rear bumper with a rigidity which is strong enough to be supported for its movement and to place a latch mechanism on it so as to engage the vehicle body.
Further, in the event that a bumper reinforcement disposed inside as a reinforcement member is moved along with the rear bumper, its structure is apt to be rather complicated inevitably because it is necessary to provide a latch mechanism for enabling the bumper reinforcement to be detachable to the vehicle body and further such latch mechanism needs a sufficient strength.